Infinite Stratos: Aincrad's Hero
by Lacrima234
Summary: What will happen when an organization finds a boy from a game and a certain Japanese boy who can use the IS? These two boys will face a new threat and also, the IS Academy. What will happen? Check to find out! Pairings undecided for now, but there will be some pairings. Rewrite of entire story pending.
1. Chapter 1

So, guys, I am sorry for the really late update on Infinite Death, but I got caught up in other ideas and with schoolwork. This is one of those stories. Please review! Second Fanfic!

* * *

'Thought'

[Special Moves]

3rd Person POV

"Ah, this is so boring. Nothing is happening right now," Ichika said.

"Just go watch TV," Chifuyu shouted from another room. "You need to take breaks to rest your body."

"Ok," Ichika said. He got up and walked to the living room with the TV in it. He plopped himself onto the couch and started flipping through channels.

After flipping through a couple more, he found a new hit anime released.

"Hmm, I guess I'll stay on this for now," Ichika said. He sat there and watched the program. It was thunder storming outside. He sat there for the duration of the program and watched in pleasure. When it was finished, a new one came on.

"Ah yes Sword Art Online!" He said. I guess I'll just watch this too," Ichika said. Then, Chifuyu walked into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she said.

"I'm just watching TV," Ichika replied.

"Ok," she said. She started to move out of the room.

Then, thunder hit the roof of our house. We had an instant power outage and I blacked out.

Scene Change

Ichika POV

I opened my eyes and rubbed them with my hands. I looked around me for any signs of life.

I was in a dark cave and there was no one else there.

"Hello, anyone there?" I shouted. There was no reply.

I got up and started to walk around.

I wandered for hours until I found a sign of life. I saw a person on the ground. He also had a mysterious red bar above his head. It was almost gone.

I walked over to him slowly. As I drew closer, I saw deep gouge marks across the jacket he wore. He was injured and he had red particles coming up above the wounds.

Seeing this, I rushed forward to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Urgh…run…run… away…. It's it's still here!" the man whispered.

"What's still here?" I asked. He looked at me confusedly.

"The monsters of course," he replied weakly.

_'Monsters? What monsters? Where am I?'_

"You're in a trap room!" he said.

_'Trap room!'_

"Wait, am I in Aincrad?" I asked, getting scared.

"The one and only," he replied dryly.

I was now extremely scared.

_'Wake me up Chifuyu-nee, please!'_

I waited to awake from this horrible dream.

The man lying on the ground said "What's your name kid?"

"My name is Ichika Orimura," I said.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah… Sort of," I replied.

Then, a boy ran into the room.

"Hey, Klein!" the boy shouted.

The man named Klein rolled over and grunted in pain.

"Kirito?" he said. The boy named Kirito slashed his finger down and tapped air a couple times.

Then, he hit air one more time and a torch appeared in his hand.

I saw both of their faces.

The man named Klein was a brown haired man with red armor and a red headband. The boy had black hair and deep black leather armor.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the boy named Kirito said "Hey, who are you?"

"Don't worry, he's fine," Klein said, coming to my defense.

"My name is Ichika Orimura," I said. Then, I bowed to him.

"What's your level?" Kirito asked.

"What?" I said.

"Never mind, we need to move," he said. Then, he swiped again and after a series of taps, he had a glass bottle with red juice in it. He handed the bottle to Klein. Klein drank it and I saw his bar slowly crawl back up to a green color.

"What hit you?" Kirito asked Klein.

"I sprang a trap," Klein replied. "A big boom and tons of monsters. I managed to escape and I've been hiding." They continued talking, but I drowned them out with my thoughts.

Am I in SAO? Yeah, that must be it. That must mean he was pulling up the menu earlier. I better get a sword to help fight.

So, I brought up my menu and quickly searched for a sword that I could use. To my surprise, I only had two swords. The basic sword and Excalibur.

I was astonished, but I brought it out.

It was glowing and had a mix between a golden and silver sheen. It had incredibly intricate designs on its hilt.

I stared in disbelief. Kirito and Klein had too, they were staring.

"Excalibur! You must be that chosen one that is supposed to come!" Kirito said. "Quick, access your status screen and look at your active skills.

I went along with it and soon came to my skill list. I had every single skill in the book in addition to a dual-wield list.

"I have everything, dual wield!" I said in disbelief.

"Yup, you're the one," Kirito said.

"The administrator said that something would happen after you found out what was happening to you," Klein said.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm, I guess I was wr-"Kirito started to say before they were teleported.

Scene Change

We were in the boss room of level 50. Kirito had started to use 'starburst stream'. He crashed into the giant knight with a bang, but was soon sent flying from a 'shield bash'.

I opened my menu and looked through my items. I equipped Excalibur and some armor that I had. Then, I scrolled through my sword skills and brought up the regular sword skills so I could fight since I didn't know what the other skills would do if I used them.

Kirito and Klein were working in tandem to keep the bosses attention diverted. Klein would parry the boss's attacks and give Kirito an opening to hit the boss with one of his heavier attacks.

I watched from a distance and gauged what I could do.

_Hmm, I guess I could help by trying to hit weak points from long range with darts. I could also come in with my sword with Kirito to attack when there are openings too. Hmm, I'll just see what happens and go with the flow. I guess I could also take a look at what I have._

I flipped on my main menu and took a look at my skills. I found out that I could use every class's skills, but I had to learn them. I could have sword skills and for example, lancer skills unlike all other characters in SAO.

I had no other skills than [Vertical] and [Horizontal] right now.

I took a look at the battlefield. To my horror, the battle was going badly in Kirito and Klein's direction. They probably would not survive if I didn't step in soon. Kirito's attacks were not doing much more damage, because the boss was adjusting to Klein's parries and was using less heavy attacks. I took a look at both of their health bars and Kirito's was in the lower yellow, but Klein's was in the red, because of a few missed parries.

My jaw set in determination, I gripped Excalibur tighter and ran into combat.

The boss ignored me because of my low level.

"Klein, fall back, I'll handle him for a little bit!" I shouted.

"NO! You can't! He hits too hard," Klein shouted back.

"What if he can't hit me?" I shot back.

Klein hesitated.

"Fall back, we can't have you dying," I said.

"A-a-alright, just be careful. Don't die on me!" Klein said.

Klein ran and used several healing pots.

Meanwhile, I focused on the boss.

The boss was currently equipped with a large cleaver and a tower shield. The boss was about twice my height and wore heavy armor that restricted movement in some areas.

_So he is a tank basically._

I grinned wildly.

_This'll be fun._

I brought up Excalibur and started the motion for [Vertical]. The system recognized it and the sword skill started.

My sword crashed into the boss's shield and he stumbled back.

I chained my technique with [Horizontal] and got a heavy direct hit on the boss.

I repeated the process while adding in a few of my own normal strikes every so often. I continued to dodge around the boss. I noticed that my stats went up slowly as I fought. I hid in small crevices and holes where the boss couldn't reach when I could. Also, Kirito was helping me and also recovering his health every so often when he needed it badly.

_Woo, this is quite the work out here!_

Then, the boss's minions spawned. They were knights that had the same basic structure except they were smaller.

"Hey Klein you ready?" I shouted.

"Yeah," Klein replied. "Switch!"

"I'll take care of its minions!" I shouted.

I jumped out of the way as Klein rejoined and started fighting.

I charged at the knights acting as sentry for Kirito and Klein so that they could focus on the boss.

I soon made the knights angry and they charged at me.

I screeched to a stop and swung my sword at one of the knights. It hit the knight's shield and sent the knight stumbling back. Then, I used a technique called [Weapon Steal] that I had obtained once my speed stat and surprisingly, my hiding skill, went up enough.

I took the shield and proceeded to hit the knights back with the shield. I heard a ping sound and saw "[Shield Bash] Unlocked" in front of me.

I jumped back and equipped the skill. After it was equipped, I jumped back toward the incoming horde.

Soon, I fell into a rhythm. Slash, stab, block, parry. Repeat. I stormed through the knights not taking any hits at all.

I stabbed one through the chest while blocking with my shield. A well placed [Shield Bash] knocked over a few knights and I returned to the rest. My shield finally couldn't take any more hits and it dispelled. I brought out the beginner's sword and continued on without breaking stride. I spun in a circle and became a whirlwind of movement. I hacked and slashed through the knights with elegance, grace and even preciseness. There were no wasted movements or energy.

Even as all of them fell, I felt a strange excitement. Something like a hunger for death and destruction… That couldn't be could it?

Finally, the last knight fell to my blade and died on the ground bleeding, but strangely not with particle effects, but with actual blood.

To my horror, I realized that this was actually a real person and that I had killed all of them.

I broke down then and there. I fell to my knees and started shaking uncontrollably. I dropped my swords and they vanished in particles. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Kirito and Klein starting to finish off the boss. It was on its last health bar now.

I noticed one other thing though. Klein was hiding his health from me. It was disturbing to say the least.

_Why would he need to hide it? … Unless. NO!_

I realized why he was hiding it.

_Klein! NO!_

With a finality of thought I got up, pulled my swords out of their sheaths and rushed toward the pair fighting.

Klein was hit and sent flying. His hiding skill finally turned off as he died. His death was confirmed by the health bar being completely grayed out and a message bar over it saying "DEAD".

Kirito noticed and hesitated for a second on his strike, his eyes widening as Klein started to disperse into particles. His mouth formed a "NO". Then, he too was struck by the boss. His health bar by then was still in the yellow, because he had taken a longer break to recoup. He got up and rushed over to me and Klein.

"Klein Klein Klein! What are we going to do?" Kirito muttered his eyes wide in panic.

Then, I remembered, we were in the "death game", Sword Art Online. I also remembered Sachi, Kirito's now deceased friend.

"Do you still have that crystal? The, the, Umm," I said, thinking hard. "Oh yeah, the Divine Stone of Returning Soul?"

Kirito's eyes widened even more if that was possible and he nodded.

I smiled and got up. I faced toward the boss which had been standing there, seeming to be gloating.

Quietly, I said "You may hurt me, you may even kill me. But, if you touch my friends, I will KILL YOU!"

I let out a roar and pushed every ounce of energy I had into shooting into the boss and killing it.

Kirito revived Klein and they were watching from a far distance away

I slashed at the boss with everything I had. I hit over and over again, not caring about the pain. It retaliated soon and we were at a stalemate.

Both of our health bars were even.

"You die today!" I shouted at the boss. I heard another ping. "[Starburst Stream] Unlocked".

I smiled. Then, I brought my swords into the starting position and let the system take over.

My swords shined and I slashed continuously, breaking through the bosses guard and crashing through its armor getting continuously faster in my swings.

I finished my combo quickly and the boss fell. I collapsed in exhaustion on the ground.

Only then did I realize that the bosses HP was all the way down, but it was not disappearing. The boss was also a human then. My face was grim and sad. I forced a smile onto my face and tried to push down my surfacing bloodlust.

Kirito and Klein were staring at me in a mixture of amazement and relief. "Sorry man, but thanks too, you did gre-"Kirito started to say before we were cut off and everything went black.

Time Break

I had been knocked unconscious two times in a row already today. Unbelievable. Well, not more unbelievable that Sword Art Online was actually real.

I sighed and shakily got up.

'Where am I?'

"Hey, Kirito? Klein?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" Kirito said, slowly getting up.

Klein was still snoozing nearby.

"What are you doing Ichika?" Kirito asked.

"I'm trying to find out where we are," I replied.

"Hey Kirito, why are you so much smaller now.

Kirito looked down.

"What!" he shouted.

"Your age must have gone down and matched mine when you came!" I said.

"Hmm that's bothersome. Well, it can't be changed so I might as well get used to it," Kirito said back. "Hey, Klein, get up!"

"One minute mom," Klein replied, still deep in sleep.

Kirito's eyes twitched and he kicked Klein with a max strength stat foot.

"Gah! What!" Klein shouted in surprise. He was holding his foot where Kirito had kicked him and grimacing in pain.

"What was that for Kirito?" he shouted. "You know I have low defense!" Kirito ignored him and came back to me.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"This is a warehouse," I said. "We are going to break out."

"A warehouse?" he asked.

"Yeah, you don't know what that is?" I asked completely baffled.

"NO, no, I know what a warehouse is, but…" Kirito hesitated.

"But what?" I asked curiously.

"There are no warehouses in SAO," he finished.

With a horrible realization dawning on me, I swiftly pulled up the status menu for the game. When I swiped, with horrid fascination, the menu pulled up and I realized when I saw the mini map.

We were in the boss room of level 90. Next to the 90 it said (Real World)

"Kirito, how did we get to level 90?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What? We were just on level 50!" Kirito exclaimed.

I saw a woman come out of the shadows.

She was a black haired woman with a slim figure and curves that most could only dream of. Her hair flowed out and she had a suit that hugged her body and added to her allure. She also had ruby lips that just looked perfect.

When she neared, Klein jumped up.

"Hello, my name is Klein. I am 19 years old and I am single," he said.

Kirito sighed and cracked his hand on the back of Klein's neck. Klein slumped to the ground unconscious.

The woman's delicate eyebrows rose seeming to question Kirito's actions, but she shrugged it off and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sakura, welcome to level 90, the real world," she said.

"What? The real world?" I said.

"Yes, you guys are part of a new program we have started," Sakura said.

"Who is we?" I asked.

"We are the Phantom Hunters," she said. "We strive and try to hunt down the organization Phantom Task."

"Phantom Hunters? Kinda sounds villainy" I said.

"Common error. I will admit to thinking the same thing though." Sakura replied.

"Are you Ichika Orimura?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "How did you know?"

She brought up a tablet and turned it on to the news.

It showed my sister rampaging around the U.S with helicopters and American IS trying to restrain her as she sprinted around in her IS.

I shivered and feared the consequences.

"She's been looking for you for a few days now," Sakura said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she is fine, but more importantly, Kirito and Klein, you are from the game Sword Art Online correct?" Sakura said.

"Yes?" Kirito replied, confused.

Then, she turned to me "Orimura Ichika, correct?"

I nodded to her.

"Good, now, we have much to discuss," she said. "There are certain circumstances that make you two valuable to us."

"I request that you two, Kirito and Klein stay in the real world," Sakura said.

"Why do I have to live here?" Kirito asked.

"We need you," Sakura explained.

Meanwhile, I was getting frustrated.

"So we are going to be used as tools?" I asked infuriated.

"No, you two are the only males capable of using the IS that is why we need you," Sakura said.

I abruptly stopped talking.

Kirito however was confused. "What's an IS?"

"IS stands for Infinite Stratos. The Infinite Stratos is a super powered exoskeleton that has felled armies on its own. There are more details, but those will be explained later if you join," Sakura explained.

"How do you know we can do it?" I asked.

"A certain rabbit told me and asked if I needed you," Sakura said with an amused smile.

'A little rabbit, hmmm, who could that be? Oh wait, it's Tabane-nee. So she sort of sold me out huh.'

"Considering that Tabane-nee is involved, I don't think I need to ask how you know about Kirito," I said with a sigh.

"He is the only other male able to use it in all other dimensions and parallel dimensions," Sakura said.

I sighed again. "So you want us to basically join your organization to fight against this 'Phantom Task?'" I asked.

"Correct," Sakura said.

"Okay then," I said. "What about you Kirito-san?"

"I would like to ask some questions," Kirito said.

Sakura nodded to him.

"So, what does Phantom Task do," he said.

"They are a terrorist organization that has destroyed a few minor countries. They are hell bent on taking over the world," Sakura said darkly.

"Okay then, I accept," Kirito said. "What's our first test?"

"First test?" I asked.

"These guys are fighting a terrorist organization, they will have some entrance exams to make sure their members are good right?" Kirito explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"Yes we do, you have already finished our test though. That knight you fought was our program. That was enough for us to know that you guys would be the ones," Sakura said.

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"That was just a test? It seemed just like the game though!" I said.

"Yes, that was the first and only test that we offer here. You either survive and kill the boss or die trying," Sakura said. "We cannot have weaklings in our organization and the candidates who try are perfectly willing and know the consequences."

"Just like us?" I shot back.

Sakura cringed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would understand. You were in the game that was nicknamed the Death Game you know?" Sakura said hesitantly.

I calmed myself down and nodded "Alright, its fine."

"So, where are we going? I asked.

"We are going to the main Headquarters of Phantom Hunters," Sakura said.

"So, what will we be doing as members," I asked.

"You will partake in missions that we assign you. Don't worry, we will try to only do it while it is convenient. We will provide you with a pay after each mission depending on how we rank them," Sakura said.

"What do you mean by convenient?" I asked.

"You will be going to the IS academy, "Sakura said.

"Aren't there only girls there besides Kirito here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"What!" I and Kirito screamed.

"Geeze, don't scream, we're only a foot away from each other." Sakura said calmly.

"So basically, you're going to send us to an all-girls school knowing that we are boys." Kirito said.

"Yep," Sakura replied.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time in the hallway leaking our full killing intent at Sakura. She didn't seem to notice or care.

Okay, we are here!" Sakura said as we reached the end of the hallway.

"What's here?" I asked. "There is just stone around us."

"There must be some sort of elevator or hidden door or something," Kirito said.

"Nope, there is this," Sakura said.

She brought up a crystal that Kirito seemed to recognize.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's a teleporting crystal from SAO," Kirito said, surprised. Then, turning to Sakura "How did you do it?"

"We brought you from another dimension," Sakura said. "What do you expect?"

"Point taken," Kirito responded. "But, why did you have to bring us here to use it?"

"No clue," she replied.

My eye twitched violently.

Sakura grinned "This is the secret that our organization has been keeping since its founding days. This among other reasons is the reason that our organization has run on 10 members."

Sakura tossed me one of the crystals.

Then, an idea struck me "Wait, do we keep everything we had from SAO?"

"Of course, now let's get going to the base shall we?" Sakura said.

My eyes widened in surprise as we disappeared into darkness.

Scene Change

When the darkness around me dispersed, I was facing a large white building seemingly carved into the stone wall that it was in. This building was not too decorated or ornate, but it was simple and expressed normalcy other than being in a wall in the middle of nowhere. Something that was much needed in my opinion.

I walked toward the building a little and looked around. Then, I saw Kirito appear with a pop.

"Hey Kirito, where is Sakura?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was supposed to come to the same place right." Kirito asked.

I studied Kirito and myself.

"Wait, I have a hunch," I said. "Kirito, move away from that spot."

He stepped a few paces back.

A few seconds later, Sakura popped into existence. She looked relieved.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you need to move away from the spot so that others can go there. Thanks."

"So, we should head into the building now," she said cheerfully.

She skipped into the building. I and Kirito followed jogging at a slow pace.

"What should we expect?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know what to even know now so don't ask me," I replied.

We walked in silence to the building.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Sakura said from the doorway.

We both sighed. As we arrived at the door where Sakura was waiting for us Kirito frowned in thought. "Hey Ichika, didn't we leave Klein at the cave thing?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"He's going to be so pissed at us later," Kirito said amused.

"Don't worry, he's being brought here by some of my colleagues as we speak," Sakura said interrupting our conversation. "Alright, so, are you ready to enter?"

"You make it sound like something bad is going to happen to us," Kirito said getting scared.

Sakura grinned and stepped inside.

I looked over to Kirito and saw the same look that was on my face on his face.

"We're screwed aren't we?" I asked extremely scared.

"Yep," Kirito said.

Then, we resigned to our fates and stepped into the building.

Scene Change

It was a disaster. As soon as I stepped in, I was mauled by Tabane-nee.

Then, I was split up from Kirito and dragged away.

I met all the members of the organization. They were all really nice and helpful, but they all knew the harshness of the world and were determined to accomplish their goal. There was only one problem. They were all girls. I only remembered two though. There was Chisaya, a Chinese woman who worked on combat. In real life, she was a personal trainer. There was Fae, a French woman who worked on torture control and in real life was a torture specialist. Figures.

I had no tim to think about it as I was dragged down the hallway by Tabane-nee. I don't even know what happened to Kirito.

Later, I met back with Sakura and Kirito with Tabane in tow. I also saw Klein on a chair in the room, but he was still knocked out.

"Oww, get off Tabane-nee!" I groaned. "It hurts!"

"Ah, Ik-kun is too cute," Tabane said, ignoring my words.

Then, Sakura saved me by clearing her throat. Tabane lifted her head and seemed to understand the look that Sakura was giving her, so she suddenly got serious and we continued with the earlier conversation. I was surprised that Tabane didn't just ignore her.

'_Tabane-nee must be the founder, so she must be serious about this.'_

"So, now that we are all here let's begin," Sakura said.

Kirito raised his hand "I have one question." Sakura nodded to him.

"What will we be doing with Klein?"

"He may either return to the game or he may work with us here. It is all his choice really." Sakura said.

Kirito nodded. Klein chose that moment to wake up.

"What?" Klein said. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He felt the atmosphere and straightened up as if he was in an interview for the best job in the world. For once, he seemed completely serious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This is an organization that is fighting to protect millions of lives from a terrorist organization, they are asking all three of us to join." Kirito said.

"Oh," Klein said. He was surprised, but he took a moment to compose his thoughts. "Hmm, that would be useful I guess. How can I help?" Klein asked.

"That will be determined, but since you are legally an adult, we thought that we could have you take responsibility of Kirito because of his age.

"So, you want me to be Kirito's guardian?" Klein asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Of course then. It would be fun to help," Klein replied.

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

Kirito and I were surprised. This was one of the few serious moments that Klein had, so it should be natural to be surprised. I think… Of course though, Klein had to ruin it in the next few moments.

"So, you want to go out?" Klein asked sheepishly.

I and Kirito face-palmed. Sakura was just amused.

"Klein," Kirito growled.

"What? We're about the same age and everything!" Klein complained.

"This is just for me?" Sakura asked, turning serious.

"No. This is to help the world and help people who need it and this is in no way for my personal gain." Klein said, serious again.

"Good… I'll consider that," Sakura replied.

Klein grinned and gave Kirito the thumbs-up sign. Kirito just sighed.

"Also, you may be required to help around the Headquarters a few times," Sakura said.

"Don't worry, that'll be fine," Klein replied. "Also, how will I earn income, should I get a job, or… what?"

"You will be supplied with an income from us, but you may want to consider getting a job for social interaction,"

"Okay, so, when do we start the inauguration?" I asked interjecting.

"We can start now if you wish to," Sakura replied.

"Alright then, let's get started." I said.

We all got up and moved out. Tabane-nee had mysteriously disappeared while we were talking. Me, Kirito and Klein followed Sakura.

"One more thing," she said, startling us. "Klein and Kirito, you will be able to use the skills just like Ichika, but you must have real life experience with those weapons and train in those like you did in the game to acquire skills much like Ichika did. That may or may not help you."

I was surprised. So were Kirito and Klein.

"Whoo, that's awesome!" Klein said.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Kirito said.

"Klein, you cannot use an IS, but you may be called on to help Kirito and Ichika if they need it, but you cannot use the IS, so you cannot go to the academy." Sakura said.

I and Kirito blushed crimson, but Klein was confused.

"What's an IS?" Klein asked.

"An exoskeleton that is used in combat and to record, the only males to be able to use it are Ichika and Kirito. Only females can use it other than these two. They will be going to the IS Academy once of age after they are "discovered" by the Japanese government." Sakura explained.

Klein's eyes widened and he muttered "Lucky bastards."

"Now, now Klein, I thought you liked me. I may have to reconsider your offer." Sakura replied.

Klein, seeing his current predicament quickly gave an explanation "Well, Kirito always got every single girl he met, so that's why I was jealous. You are great and beautiful, but Kirito gets everyone he meets."

"So I'm not good enough for you," Sakura said, getting angrier.

"No, no, you are the greatest and no one can beat you," Klein said as he bowed.

"Thank you," Sakura stiffly said as she walked away.

Klein sighed. I and Kirito burst out in laughter.

"Do I need to reprimand you two?" Sakura said, anger evident in her voice.

We just kept on laughing.

"Hmph," Sakura said as she stalked away.

We did not see the blush on her face.

Klein rushed toward her shouting apologies. She feigned ignorance of Klein and he grew depressed. We followed, but we were trying to stifle our laughter.

We soon reached a room where there was a big stage and a microphone.

Sakura led us to the back and she told Klein to go onto the stage while I and Kirito get our "punishment".

"Now, we're going to play a little game called 'dress-up'" Sakura said evilly. Then, she turned and shouted to the opposite door that we came in from "Come on in girls."

The rest of the crew members came in in confusion until Sakura made a single hand sign. Then, they all grew giddy and ready to pounce on us. Soon, we were tied to fence as they went through chests of "cute" clothes that we were going to be forced into. We sobbed and awaited our doom.

Later, the torture was finished and we were inaugurated into the group. There was a big party and a session to help me and Kirito through our recent mental trauma. Then, it was time to leave.

"Alright, so, it's time to go now," Sakura said.

"I had a good time, will we do this some other times?" I asked.

"Probably during some holidays or something." Sakura replied. "So, we will drop all three of you off at an abandoned warehouse in Japan alright. We will need to make it look like you went through a fight before you were "captured" okay."

She handed all three of us a packet. "Put that in your main menu as an item and we will contact you when everything dies down alright."

We all nodded.

"Okay, so, get in these things here and we'll drop you off." Sakura said. "Klein, Kirito, here are your ID cards, you'll need them. We have already had you put into the system, so you will be fine."

"Keep quiet about the organization alright, we can't have it getting out." Sakura said. "No one can know about these things alright. You hear me?"

We all nodded again.

"Alright, then see you later," Sakura said. "Klein," Sakura was blushing heavily "I-I'll see you later. I'll take you up on that offer.

By that time, we were on the plane and off.

* * *

And we're finished. So, that was pretty fun to right, so I think that it'll be pretty fun to read too.

Well, please review this and I'll see you in the next chapter of one of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews and yeah. First though, I would like to answer some questions and some stuff in the reviews.

" chapter 1 . 10h ago

Hey! It is interesting story but can u make your story more realistic or more information about the item like "crystal" (I know what it mean but the other word, maybe not) and keep updating"

So, Kaisar, what do you mean by realistic? I could take some guesses, but I don't really understand right now. I think that some of my scenes were a bit stretched, but not that much. Please tell me what I was doing wrong.

One other thing. I am beginning another story, so I set up a poll that will be entirely important to the whole story. I may just choose my own, but for now, I will leave it to you guys to answer my poll. Thanks!

Well then, after that I think that I am finished. Let's begin!

_Thoughts_

[Special Moves/Special Items/Players in Menu]

Chapter 2

Ichika POV

On the helicopter, a man spoke to us.

"Ok, so, guys, we will have to be treating you like hostages, so you might want to be prepared." He said.

"Ok, thanks for the heads-up," I replied to the voice.

"So, first, we will inject you with a sedative to make it look more realistic," he said.

In return, we all nodded. Then, I heard a soft clinking signaling that they had some sort of metal thing, like needles. The clinking soon stopped as the syringes were brought out. I felt a sharp prick on my shoulder right before everything started to blur and I blacked out.

Scene Change

I was waking up. My eyes fluttered open and were met with black. I removed the blindfold from my face and tried to look around. It was a very dim lit room somewhere. I saw Kirito and Klein both slumped on opposite sides of the warehouse.

I tried to get up. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as soon as I put weight on it and I collapsed on the ground. I shifted my body so that my weight was not on my injured leg. I groaned out loud.

"Hey, Kirito," I managed. There was no reaction.

I sighed and inspected my wounds. I had a few bruises and I felt pain everywhere through my body. I tried to get reactions from both of my hands. It turns out that they were only bruised. I tried to move my injured leg. I felt another sharp pain dig into my foot. I grimaced and pondered on what happened.

_Okay, so, those guys must have done what they should have. I feel pain everywhere! Is my leg broken? It hurts, is it dislocated? No, it can't be, it must be broken._

I felt along my injured leg, my left leg. Everything was fine until I reached the center bone.

_It's a fracture! Great, now I can't walk!_

At that moment, Kirito woke up. He groaned "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Kirito, you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" he replied.

"My leg bone has been fractured." I said.

He winced in sympathy "Ouch, what happened?"

"Don't know." I replied.

He nodded grimly.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"No, it hurts too much," I replied.

"Alright I'll try to help you," Kirito said.

He shakily stood up and started to stumble towards me.

I shook my head "Wake up Klein, he might know what to do."

"Sure," he replied. Kirito stopped coming toward me and started awkwardly shuffling toward Klein. "Hey Klein, wake up already."

Klein shot up, but instantly regretted it.

"Oww, why did you kick me Kirito?" he asked.

"I didn't," Kirito replied.

"Oh, then why does my back hurt?" he asked.

"Don't you remember earlier?" Kirito said.

"Oh yeah," Klein said, coming to realization with the memories flooding back into his mind. "So, what do we do?"

"I think we should go and call for help." I said. "Klein, could you try to find out where we are?"

"Sure Ichika." Klein replied to me. Then, his eyebrows raised in concern. "You alright there Ichika?"

"Got a fracture in my leg." I replied.

Klein looked over to Kirito. "Hey Kirito, do you have any of that balm from the game?"

"I'll check," Kirito replied. Then, Kirito brought up his main menu and looked through his items. He scrolled down for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here we go." Kirito said. Then, he turned toward me. "Hey Ichika, take this balm, it should help with the pain and speed up the recovery." He tapped one more time and a menu popped up. It said:

A new menu called the "trade menu" popped up. I waited and a trade agreement menu popped up. I tapped yes and a small canister named [Healing Balm] appeared in my inventory.

Then, I went into my main menu and brought up the items list. A menu popped up about the medicine. It said that this was a low grade medicine that could heal fractures, diseases and some other ailments that a player could go through. I brought out the medicine and held it.

"Hey Kirito?" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How do I use this?" I asked.

"Hold it over your wound," he answered. I did so and soon I felt the balm applying itself onto my fracture location. It stung a little, but I held it in and waited for the system to finish the application process.

While the system was going, I talked with Kirito and Klein.

"Hey Kirito-"I started before I was interrupted.

"Just call me Kazuya," Kirito/Kazuya said.

"Ok, but do you have a phone or anything that can be used to signal someone?" I asked.

Kazuya paused. "No, but me and Klein suspect that some authorities have already been contacted and people are already coming for us." Kazuya said. "I don't think that the organization would leave us here like this. They would have at least tipped someone off as of to our location.

I nodded. "Yeah, probably, I was thinking the same for a little, but I was unsure about it."

"So, what should we do now?" Klein asked, interrupting.

"I don't know." I said conclusively.

The system finally finished its application and my leg felt much better than before. I tested it out a little and I felt that it moved great. I stood up.

"Hey Kazuya, can I call you Kirito?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." He replied.

"Well, that medicine works great, how much of it do you have?" I said.

"Not much, and I don't think we can make more of it anytime soon." Kirito replied.

"Oh, that sucks." I said.

A silence came over us. I tried to create a few conversations, but they all died out. Kirito and Klein just seemed to be out of it.

_They're probably still dealing with the circumstances of what happened to them. I mean, when I was in their world, I freaked out a lot too. I guess that they could have had family waiting for them back in their old place._

I noticed the glum looks on their faces.

Feeling inspired, I started to talk. "So, Kirito, Klein, how is the change going with you?"

"I don't know," Klein said. "I just learned not so long ago that I would have to stay in a new world. It just seems so different."

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do or expect." Kirito added.

"Well, if you need anything, feel free to call me up. I bet I could help you a bit." I said.

"Thanks Ichika," they said. "We kind of needed that."

Then Kirito seemed to realize something. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot!"

"What," I said.

"We still need to add you to our friend list." He said.

"What? I thought I was in your friend list." I said, confused.

Kirito shook his head. "Nope, you were instantly put into our "party" when we got into the boss room since a player is usually not allowed to go in without a party now." Klein was right beside him confirming it.

"Ok then, let's start with that." I said, excited that the old Kirito and Klein were back.

We all added each other to our friend lists that had been wiped according to Kirito. When he said that they had been wiped, he seemed sort of sad. He brightened up soon as we messed around with the functions. We called each other with the phone and messed around for a while. Soon, Kirito and Klein decided it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and left. After that I just sat down and waited. I got bored and opened the packet I was given. It contained details of training, missions, what I would say to the authorities, and other things like that. It was packed!

Soon the promised retrieval crew came to the warehouse. As in my sister.

She crashed through the roof and hit the ground. Her IS had signs of long use and lots of battles. She was also still being chased by other IS. She dropped to her knees and her IS, Kurezakura, finally deactivated and shut down.

"Chifuyu-nee?" I said hopefully.

She looked up and saw me staring at her. I saw eyes with complete bloodlust in them and I stumbled backwards in surprise. Her eyes instantly cleared and she stepped gingerly toward me.

"Ichika?" she whispered.

"Chifuyu-nee?" I replied. She smiled warmly and walked over to hug me. She broke out in tears.

I tried to hold her tighter to comfort her. She cried into my even as the authorities came by to investigate and help. They separated us for questioning. For hours, I was questioned on what happened. I told them the basic outline that was included in the packet of information. After a few more questions, I was released and I went to meet with my sister.

When I found her, she was talking to a group of people. By their badges and the text on their uniforms, they were Germans. When they were finished. I said "Hey Chifuyu-nee."

Out of respect they left. "Hey Ichika." she said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Ok. Good. Listen, Ichika, I'm going to be leaving soon alright?" she said.

"Why Chifuyu-nee?" I asked, confused.

"It is because I owe the Germans a favor." She said. "I'm going to be leaving you in the care of Tabane alright?"

I looked down and felt extremely sad. Still though, I lifted my head up and gave a smile. I had to be good for my sister. I had to be strong so that I could protect myself and the people precious to me.

"It's alright Chifuyu-nee." I said. "I'll be good for you."

My sister smiled gently. "Thanks Ichika."

Then, we went home.

Scene Change

Later, my sister left for Germany to train their military in the use of the IS. Soon, Tabane came to pick me up. She also brought Kirito and Klein. We all used the teleporting crystals and went off to the Headquarters of Phantom Hunters. We greeted everyone and went straight into a lab. There, Tabane handed us our IS units.

Mine was a unit called Wild Tempest or Yasei no Arashi. It was lightning streaked and had tons of slots where I could pull out weapons. It was colored read with the lightning bolts cutting across. It looked like it was an all-rounder. It looked awesome and my thoughts were exactly, perfect. I looked forward to using it overall. Its standby form was a thin bracelet with the same color scheme as my IS.

Kirito's unit was called the Black Swordsman or the Kuroi Kenshi. It only contained two scabbards on its back. There was also a pouch for darts. The unit was entirely black like its name pointed to. It was sleek and looked like it was designed for speed and maneuverability. Overall, the unit gave off a feeling of experience and strangely, sadness. Its standby form was a long cloak that showed up as [The Cloak of Midnight]. This was the cloak that Kirito commonly used in his SAO days. He smiled sadly at the coat no doubt reminiscing of the old days. Its standby form was also a bracelet much like mine accept entirely black.

We looked over our IS while Tabane showed Klein around much of the building. Once we were finished, Tabane showed up with a dead looking Klein in tow. "Save me," he groaned.

We sweat dropped as Tabane dropped him on the ground with a loud thump.

"You ok Klein?" I asked.

He shakily lifted his head up "Evil. Evil. Evil woman." He replied. "That woman is evil!"

"Who, Tabane-nee?" I said.

"Who else?" he said back. He laid his head back down.

"What did she do to you?" I asked. I was getting scared. Kirito was also showing signs of being frightened.

He tried lifting his head back up but failed. I rushed to him. He was completely unconscious. I looked at Tabane fearfully. "What did you do Tabane-nee?"

"Oh, just some light warm-ups," She said. Then, she added, "Don't worry about him. You guy will be doing twice his warm-up." My face contorted to an expression of horror as my eyes shot between Klein and the door. A few moments later, I made the only logical choice. I sprinted toward the door. I peeked behind me and saw that Kirito was still frozen behind me.

_I'm sorry Kirito, this is for the good of everyone. Try to survive until I get back!_ I thought sorrowfully. I just imagined his grave saying "Here, Kirito lays because of mad scientist's thirst for knowledge." I turned my head back to the front and ran harder. The door started to shut. I didn't make and slammed into the new wall.

"There, now, let us get started on your tor- I mean training." She said. Klein had woken back up after a few minutes and decided that it would be better to go back to sleep, so he fainted. Kirito was shaking and on his knees most likely praying to whatever gods he believed in that he would survive this. I lay down on the floor and fell asleep thinking of my drastically changed plans for the year.

Scene Change

I woke up in a soft bed with a heavy feeling on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Tabane on me. "Eh! Tabane-nee, what are you doing?" I was starting to panic at the misunderstanding that this would cause. "Tabane-nee, get off!" I said. I got no reply except for her snuggling in closer. I tired from trying to pry her off eventually and I gave up to my fate. Three hours later, she woke up and sat up. Then, she said, "Thanks Ik-kun!" She looked to the clock ignoring my red face as she was in an awkward position on top of me. "Okay Ik-kun, we are going to start your training now! Kirito and Klein should be waking up soon too!" As per her words, I heard two separate screams. Tabane whistled "Wow, Sakura and the new girl must be really good!"

I frowned "Who's the new girl?"

"We pulled her out of Sword Art Online too, to help." She said.

I waited a few moments "So, can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, doesn't Ik-kun like it though?" she said with a hurt expression on her face. I turned beet red and stuttered out "Eh? Wh-What di-d y-you sa-y?"

"Ah, just kidding Ik-kun," she replied, laughing. She got off and helped me off. Then, her expression turned serious "Ik-kun, we will be starting your training today, are you ready?" I saw her expression and turned serious as well. "Yes Tabane-nee." I replied.

She nodded, "So, let us get started."

* * *

**Alright, so that chapter is finished. A short chapter, but I think that this was pretty important in the development of the story here. I will try to make my chapters at least 3000 words long when I write, but I am a very young writer and I have not wrote that much, so please give me a break if you want to complain about the length or the time it takes for these to come out. I have not written very much and 7000 is about the most I have typed in my _life._**

**I feel kinda bad about the cliffhanger. So, the next chapter will be a overview of missions that they undertake and the training for the year. They won't be overpowered to their opponents from Phantom Task, but should be able to keep up with Tatenashi without their IS.**

**About pairings. I have not decided them, so I am open to suggestions from anyone. Just find some way to tell me. I can't read you minds! Although that would be really cool...**

**One last thing, I have put up a poll for a new story that I am starting soon. So, please go to the poll as the poll is vital to most of the story.**

**Alright then, that's it and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Rewrite pending

Hello people. Sorry, but this is not an update. I'm sorry that I've been gone so long, but I just haven't had the time to write new chapters. However, I now feel that a rewrite of all my stories is needed. I will be rewriting each and every chapter of my stories. I expect to take down my old stories when I am finished with them. Hopefully, I will have more time. Well, thanks and goodbye for now.


End file.
